The One Who Lost His Nakama
by NaiveKitsune
Summary: Everything was gone that is what Ichigo thought. Until He wakes up on a pirate ship in a completely different world. Did He truly lose everyone. Ichigo did not know that answer but he was still alive and he had no clue what the word nakama meant! But he would learn in the coming adventures with the crazy Strawhat Pirates and Law, who wanted to heal him and become his new nakama.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1- Setting out and Foreshadowing of Pain**

 **Disclaimer:** **I Do not own either One Piece or Bleach. They belong to their specific owners. I am just writing this for fun.**

* * *

The Straw hats were minding their own business. They had just set sail from Punk Hazard and started their way to Dressrosa. Law was still getting to know the crew and the rest were as usual goofing off.

"Tora-guy! Come play with us!" Yelled Franky from the little circle comprising of: him, Usopp, and Brook.

Brook had decided to teach them to play instruments that he believed fit them. So he gave a saxophone to Usopp and a Ukulele to Franky. Brook took up drums for this little impromptu band.

"Shh! Shh! don't invite him he's scary!" Usopp whispered at Franky thinking he wasn't loud enough for Law to hear them.

Law paused in making his way across the deck to glare at Usopp, who proceeded to yelp and hide behind Franky.

While that was going on Nami was in the library making maps, Robin was in her usual deck chair reading, Chopper was in the infirmary, Sanji was cooking as usual, Zoro was taking an afternoon nap, and Luffy was sitting on his usual spot. The head of Sunny's lion head.

Luffy chuckled to himself as he listened to his crews going ons. Then he looked up into the sky and stared. Cracks had begun to form in the sky. As he watched black cracks continued to spread throughout the clear sky. His eyes went wide. Then he asked his new friend.

"Hey Torao! Do you know what it means when the sky mysteriously cracks?"

Law paused in his death glare towards Usopp. Turning in confusion towards the strawhat wearing captain.

"Mugiwara-ya what are you going on about?" he questioned his ally.

Luffy jumped down from his perch and over to where Law was standing. He then grabbed him and pulled him towards the front of the ship. He then forcibly turned Law's head to look up at the sky. Law was about to yell at him but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was unfolding in front. He then snapped around to look at Luffy who was grinning. Then he looked at the rest of the crew with their jaws on the ground he then for a first raised his voice.

"NAMI-YA! WE NEED YOU ON DECK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

At his cry Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Sanji rushed from what they were doing. Zoro woke up and narrowed his eyes but got up and came running as well.

"What is it!?" Nami yelled at Law, who proceeded to just point up into the sky. The group that came running looked up and froze in shock. The cracks in the sky had spread quiet widely throughout the sky by this point.

"I've never seen anything like it…" Nami started to say then trailed off.

"Oh no! Nami doesn't know what it is! It's the end of the world!" Usopp shouted as he began to run around in a panic. "They sky is going to fall!"

"WHAT! No I don't want to die!" Chopper began to cry running in a circle.

Brook began to try to calm them down. Franky kept yelling super and the three others on the ship came to see what was happening. Robin had gone strangely quiet as she stared up in the sky. Sanji wiggled up to her and began stating she shouldn't worry cause he would protect her. She glanced down and smiled at him slightly.

"Nami-ya what should we do? We are almost directly underneath it now…" Law started only to be cut off by Luffy.

"We should explore the mystery cracks. SHISHISHi!"

"No Luffy! We don't know what it is yet!" Nami shouted.

"Nami." Came a quiet call from Robin. Everyone paused to look at her. She smiled at them reassuringly. "It'll be gone soon enough."

"Robin-ya what do you mean?" Law questioned her as others nodded in agreement. She turned to him with a serious look.

"I once read of this phenomenon in a poneglyph. Nami don't worry it's not dangerous. It is, according to the poneglyph I read, a gate way to another world. They rarely open but when they do it happens because of something grave happening in another world." Robin explained to them. "At least that's what the people who come through state. It never can be confirmed because the gate is only one way."

"So it's really a mysterious gateway?" Luffy questioned. Robin nodded in confirmation.

"Hey guys we are directly under it now." Zoro calmly stated as he grabbed his swords.

Suddenly a wave of energy seemed to flow from the cracks that then receded into the middle were they had originally formed. Then suddenly directly above them a hole shattered the sky with a crack. As everyone looked up in shock something fell from the hole and straight towards them. Its speed seemed to accelerate and then when it was about to crash through the deck to their shock it slowed down and safely was deposited on their deck. Above them a weird sound was heard like the zipping of a zipper and as they watched the hole above closed up.

Without a word they rushed over to what had been deposited on their deck. To their surprise it was a young looking teen with wounds adoring his whole body. It was a gruesome sight. Blood was caked into his hair to the point they couldn't see his hair color. Slashes, bruises, lacerations; they all adorned him. All still open and bleeding.

Only one thought was going through their heads at the time "How was he still alive." As Law and Chopper shakes off their shock they ran forward to start taking care of him. While off to the side Zoro looked down upon two weapons. A trench knife and a giant broad sword wrapped in bandages…

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

 **Naïve:** Yeah! So after starting my bleach Harry potter crossover I started watching the newer episodes of One piece. I left off last during the colosseum so I started back at the beginning of the Dressrosa arc and recently started daydreaming a very good story that is now going to be written in this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when dreaming it up. This story and "The Heir in Danger" Should be updated every week or so. So I hope you continue to tune in!

 **Next Time:** **"Who was the albino with the mask?" "We saw his memories…" "He's interesting! I want him to join my crew!" "My name is…."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2- Pain and suffering; Flashbacks and Meetings**

* * *

Everyone was wandering around the deck. Some attempted to seem like they were doing things every once in a while but then they would pause upon hearing a sound from the infirmary room and lose track of what they were doing. Luffy on one hand didn't even try to appear occupied. He sat next to Zoro next to the infirmary and eagerly waited, watching the door.

With one of her casual walks by the door Nami finally stopped. She looked over at her captain with a serious face.

"Luffy…" She began and successfully gained her silly captains attention.

"Yeah Nami?" Luffy asked back.

"You do realize that we have no idea of who this person is…and what he's capable of." Nami explained.

"SHishishi! I know isn't it great!?" Luffy exclaimed causing Nami and those who gathered in the nearby dining area to face plant.

"Captain-san I think Nami is trying to say this could end up like when we rescued Zed. The person could wake up and either be bad or confused and start a fight." Robin stated as she walked over gaining a thankful look from Nami.

"Yeah! That would be a SUPER problem! I don't want any damage done to Sunny!" Chimed in Franky.

"I don't want anything to do with him because my Fear-of-stranger-ices are acting up." Usopp stated.

Luffy looked around the room at everyone. Sanji was busy cooking supper while everybody including Brook was standing around with worried faces, well except Zoro. Who was strangely staring forward quietly.

"Hey Zoro what do you think?" Luffy questioned his first mate. Zoro glanced at his captain.

"Luffy, everybody has their concerns but I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. Robin said people usually go through the gate on accident right?" He looked to Robin for confirmation, who then nodded. "Then this guy probably will react the second way then the first of what she said in that he will be confused. So we just keep his swords away from him and restrain him till he ain't confused anymore."

Zoro nodded like it was the easiest thing in the world as he turned to look at the two weapons belonging to their new guest.

"I also agree with Zoro in this event. He is obviously an injured Samurai and must be aided in his need." Kinemon stated with his son Momonosuke looking up at him in admiration.

Everyone paused in the conversation to look at him and his son.

"Why do you think he is a samurai?" Usopp asked.

Kinemon looked at them in confusion.

"The attire he was wearing. It was horribly ripped up but I could see the hakama pants and gi he was wearing are similar to ones worn in my Wano country. They are parts of clothing worn when fighting for some groups. He also carries to swords which may not be katanas but look well used so I was just simplifying that he was obviously a great warrior who had probably been torn from a great battle that could have been his final resting place before being brought here. So I going after that belief came to my conclusion." As Kinemon went on his great hypothesis his son hung on his fathers every word with his eyes shining.

"That's amazing father!" Momonosuke exclaimed.

"Be he samurai or not he was obviously in a huge battle before coming here and many times before that." Explained a calm voice as someone entered from the infirmary. Law had apparently entered the conversation.

As he walked through the door with Chopper, Luffy attempted to enter the infirmary. He was stopped as Law grabbed the back of his shirt. Chopper then shut the door.

"Mugiwara-ya leave him alone. He shouldn't even be able to move let alone be alive after what he has been through." Law stated.

Chopper had sat down and was trembling slightly. "I have no idea how he is still alive with all the injuries on his body." He said as Robin and Nami came over to south the nerves of the trembling doctor. Who before they could do just that shot up angrily.

"How could he keep going! So many wounds that would of put a normal person out of their misery! It's like he's in a constant state of death. His wounds barely closed after treatment. It's like we are treating him wrong with correct treatment! What the hell is that about! He should be dead not laying in an infirmary like a living dead person who is holding on with will alone GOD Damn IT!" Chopper shouted out as he started crying from the pain he thought the poor soul was enduring. Nami brought him into a hug as everyone was shocked by the little reindeer's outburst. She petted him and made soothing sounds.

Luffy looked to Law with a slight frown on his face. Law stared at him and then sighed taken a seat with a heavy thud. "Tony-ya is right. I have no idea why this guy is still alive. He really does seem like he's holding on with pure will power. Whoever did this to our guest is one evil SOB. If it was done by one person that is…" Law explained as he trailed off to a loud thud from the infirmary.

He bolted to his feet and ran through the door. Everyone else is following him. What they saw was a shock. The heavily injured patient was attempting to get up. Law briskly walked over to him and pushed him down.

"Don't try to get up." Law stated.

 **(LAW's POV)**

I looked into the eyes of my current patient and was shocked beyond belief. His eyes were a swirl of chocolate brown and caramel but what really got me was the state and emotion I could see in them. Pain, god awful pain was what I first registered in those eyes. Then swirls of delirium, fear, anxiety, anger, and will flashed through those eyes. Eyes that seemed to fit the young man even as they seemed too old to be on a person of his age. This person had seen way too much and way too little of the good in the world.

"Uno….." came the mumble from the person snapping me out of my train of thought.

"What was that? Are you okay what are you trying to say?" Chopper had rushed over as well and started to check him out. I began to help but suddenly he grabbed my arm in a frightening grip causing me to look once more into those pained filled eyes. I saw that he wasn't really seeing me as tears erupted from his eyes.

"Uno..hana whats…going…on….my friends…oh god my friends…are they okay…are they okay!" He pleaded. He pleaded with me to know how his friends were he continued to ramble as the tears erupted from his eyes running down his face and leaving tracks in the dirt that had yet to be cleaned.

"Damn him…damn Juhbach! What…has he done…I couldn't stop him…hic up… I couldn't help anyone…Just like…just like with mom….Uno….hana….just like you…I couldn't help! I COULDN'T HELP ANYONE! RUKIA! RENJI! ORIHIME! CHAD! TOSHIRO! BAKYUYA! GRIMJOW! NEL! OH GOD! I WASN'T ABLE TO HELP ANYONE!" He began to scream out in agony not from his pain not from his injuries but from his very soul. Fear and helplessness to aid his friends. As the names rushed from his mouth Chopper began to tremble and I heard a gasp from behind.

Turning I saw pure horror, grim memories flashing over people's faces. Nami was attempting not to break down crying as she seemed to have some kind of relapse and sink to the floor. Robin, Franky, and Zoro's faces were set in grim lines. Even Luffy was frowning as he listened to the person shot and ramble on in his delirium in pain. I yanked my hand from his and grabbing Chopper quickly rushed him to the door. As I aided the others to flee before I set to work on him they heard one more plea scream of agony.

"URYU WHY ISHIDA WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME USE EVERYONE!"

I quickly after shutting the door went back over to him. I attempted to calm him down but when it failed I sedated him and went to work in taking care of the wounds he had opened.

 **(LAW POV- 2 HRS Later)**

I opened the door to the infirmary in exhaustion. Sanji by this point had served food for supper but the only one eating was Luffy. And he was just mindlessly munching on it. Most of them had looked up at me as I opened then closed the door behind me. In sever tiredness I sat back in my chair as Sanji silently offered me a cup of steaming coffee which I took gratefully. The first to talk was Chopper.

"I'm sorry you had to do that by yourself." Said the tired and rattled reindeer as he looked over at me from Robins lap. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"It's okay I've…had to deal with worse scenes. But remember you're a doctor." I started as I patted his head getting him to finally look at me. "Mental trauma is also something you must cope with as such. This has been a good experience for you."

Chopper nodded his head in agreement. I then turned to Nami who was curled up in the corner of the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better? You seemed to take that pretty horribly." I asked her.

In return I got a crooked smile from her. "I'm fine now but he…he looks younger than most of us…and he mentioned his mother…it brought back unhappy memories…lots of them…But Ill survive." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her orange she was playing with. It looked to be freshly picked from her trees.

An acquired silence filled to dining room. I mentioned that if they hadn't that they should eat at least some food as I grabbed an onigiri for myself. Then I said I would sleep in the dining hall to keep track of our guest and Chopper could sleep with Nami and Robin. The others all nodded as they went to their rooms.

 **(LAW POV- 4am)**

Law awoke to a strange sound from outside. I walked to the door and opened it to find Zoro and Luffy standing there. Raising an eyebrow but saying nothing I let the two in and waved to Usopp on watch.

The two went over and sat at the table as I started coffee. I sat down next to them as we all sat in silence. Zoro was the first to speak.

"That scene from earlier wasn't pretty…I wonder what he had gone through to end up like that."

"It must have been a war." Luffy wasn't smiling and he seemed to have a perpetual frown on his face like he was thinking really hard on something.

"Brings back memories Mugiwara-ya?" I asked. Only to get a nod in return.

We sat a little longer in silence the only noise the making of coffee and then me drinking it when it was done. Then it happened.

"hey where did you put the swords…Law?" Questioned Zoro. As I then looked up sharply at him and then turned to look where the swords had been propped up. They were no longer there. My eyes went wide at the realization.

I put my mug on the table as I rushed towards the infirmary with the other two right behind me. We burst through the door to see a strange sight unfolding. An albino dressed all in white except for a horned black mask upon his face stood looking over my charge. In the patients hand on his chest lay his trench knife. As we watched stunned into silence the masked albino touched the patients face tenderly. Then reaching up with one hand he removed the mask and placed it upon the others face. He then began to glow in a red and black swirl before shattering into shards and flowing into the mask.

We were knocked from our shock from pained noises coming from the patient. I did not know why but all three of us rushed over and attempted to take the mask off. There was a flash as a surge of energy rushed up our arms. For a moment I saw a flash of someone who distinctly looked like a familiar clown faced important person smiling at me and attempting to say something before I blacked out.

 _ **(Flashback-Bleach Dimension)**_

 _I dangled from his one hand as the man in front of me with so many eyes looked upon me with sorrow in them. Ishida stood a little off to the side almost as heavily beaten as me._

" _My poor lost son born to darkness. What must I do to show you that the world I will create will be better?" The man Juhbach questioned._

" _Nothing…Nothing you do will be able to convince me Juhbach. I have too much I care for in this world." I declared back at him._

 _He looked at me with pity. As he brought his other hand up to my face as he drew me closure with a choking grip. He patted my cheek like a petulant child._

" _My son, poor son. I don't believe you." He enthused his point by squeezing his grip upon my throat._

" _Well maybe a more severe punishment is in order. I will send you away, maybe for a hundred years or so. Till you are begging me to return you to this world." He smirked at me showing his true madness. "In the end you will see things my way but for now you will be punished in a place that you cannot cause problems to my plans."_

 _He stated this as he walked towards the edge of his palace where a gaping black hole opened up below. He dangled me like a doll over the edge as his smirk turned into a maniacal smile stretching from ear to ear._

" _I will miss you my dear son born to darkness." He declared._

" _I won't you psychopathic crazed up fruit loop!" I shouted back in defiance._

" _Oh and don't worry…I'll send along a few more so you don't get lonely." He cackled out as he then dropped me into the black hole before I could process what he said._

 _I fell through the darkness as it closed and as the pain of my wounds became too much I finally lost my consciousness. My last thought of how I wished I could save someone and keep them safe for once._

 _ **(End flashback)**_

 **(An Inverted World?- Law)**

After watching the scene play out before me, I found myself inside a world of tall buildings on their sides. Rain was constantly falling all around me. When I looked around I saw Zoro sitting Indian style and Luffy curiously looking around. I walked over to them.

"So was I the only one who just saw that?" I questioned them. Luffy and Zoro shook their heads.

"If you mean our guest being a little defiant piece of shit, when he looked to almost be killed by that other guy. no I totally did not see it." Zoro sarcastically stated. Luffy ignoring our personal space chimed in.

"Yeah that was cool! Also where's the white guy with the cool mask? Where are we?"

"Somewhere you should not be." Came a calm unemotional voice.

We turned to see someone dressed in black with long flowing black locks of hair and a cool pair of red shades. He was also standing on a pole.

"Cool! He looks like the guy we just saw just younger, cool, and more like the hawk guy." Luffy stated.

"He looks nothing like Mihawk." Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"And if you're looking for little old me I'm right here." Came a voice like two voices over lapping and coming from water.

We turned once more to see an albino version of the patience. He held his hand up in mock hello.

"Sup."

"You people need to leave now." Came the one on the poles voice.

"That would be great if one, we knew how to leave. Two, we knew where we are. And three who the hell are you guys." Zoro stated.

"I'm Ogichi Shirosaki, just call me Shiro." Came the albino's voice.

"Hollow." Came a warning growl from the other.

"Oh lighten up just tell them and get it over with. This also means we can get info from them too. So that King ain't freaking out on them when he wakes up." Shiro said.

The other sighed as he jumped down from his pole.

"Fine. I am Zangetsu. And you are inside our master-king- inner world." Zangetsu stated.

"How does that work?" Questioned Law as his curiosity peeked.

"It doesn't. You should not be able to enter our realm within our master but when Shiro attempted to heal him you touched the mask and took in a surge of our energy…there may be repercussions." Zangetsu explained.

"What do you mean maybe…this is us we are a talking about.. There will always be trouble following us around ya know it to." Shiro cackled out.

"Anyway can you tell us about you so we can relay it to our master." Zangetsu stated as he ignored Shiro.

"Well we are pirates! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and will be King of the pirates!" Luffy exclaimed as he punched the hair.

"Zoro." Zoro stated looking at the sword on Shiro's back.

"Trafalgar Law." Law stated.

"That isn't your name." Zangetsu said gaining a shocked look from Law. "Trust me I know. Names are important where we come from. But I will leave it alone Law."

Law nodded his thanks as Luffy and Zoro gave him strange looks.

"Now then do you mean harm to our master?" Questioned Zangetsu.

When they shook their heads no then he nodded at them.

"Good then we will send you back to the outside."

"See ya later pirate boys." Smirked Shiro with a weird message.

 **(Law POV- outside mindscape)**

As the energy continued up them it then blasted them off against the walls as the mask shattered into a similar black and red light. I shake of the daze and ran over to his patient. The wounds from earlier were covered in a weird white material that cracked off the patient leaving unblemished flesh underneath.

I had no clue what had just happened.

"What the hell is going on!" Came the confused shout from Sanji at the door.

I turned to him and glared.

"Everyone go back to bed now! We will talk about it tomorrow."

 **(Normal POV- 8am breakfast)**

Everyone sat at the table eating breakfast when Law walked in from the infirmary. He looked around at everyone.

"So I am hoping that Zoro-ya and Mugiwara-ya filled you lot in on what happened last night." Law stated and gained nods from everyone. "Good. Chopper you will be happy to know that our patient has made a full recover when it comes to his physical wounds."

Chopper looked happy but nodded. Luffy slammed his hands down on the table gaining him everyone's attention.

"So I have decided that the neat old man, Shiro, and the unconscious guy are going to join our crew! SHISHISHI!" He declared to the room.

"Luffy we don't know anything about him besides what you saw last night. He could still be a danger." A recovered Nami yelled as she hit his head.

"But he's mysterious and interesting I want him to join!" Luffy whined.

"Um should I come back later…." Came an unknown voice causing everyone to freeze.

They all looked around till all their eyes fell on someone standing behind Law. Law turned to see the unconscious patient no longer asleep and sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Luffy bounced up and ran, pushing Law out of the way, over to him.

"What's your name? Will you join my crew? How cool are you? Can you shoot laser beams? Who are the neat old guy and Shiro? Do you poop?" Luffy rambled off his questions only getting a more and more baffled look from the patient.

Luffy proceeded to get hit over the head by Nami.

"Um my name is Ichigo Kurosaki….why?...pretty cool at least I think so…what? My spirits. And why do you need to know that." Ichigo answered looking at Luffy like he was crazy.

Oh thank god a sane person, Law thought.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Naïve:** So that's the new chapter. Someone complained about my chapters being too short. Is this better? Also sorry about the wait. I don't work weekends so most likely this story will now be updated on weekends when I am not dirt tired from work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was actually almost crying when writing the part about delirious Ichigo. On another note yeah names are great no more the patient anymore. Also can someone tell me why I used 4 am? There's a reason just curious to see if anyone catches it. Also I would love to hear what you think the side effects on Zoro, Luffy, and Law are going to be.

 **Naïve Manga Ramble (Spoilers) :**On another note…I love Law so much. Right now I wish that he would join the crew. I am caught up in the series so right now I am so hoping something happens to his crew, even though I feel terrible saying that and he joins straw hats as a tactician cause even though Luffy messes the plains up they still go through. Also I loved seeing the two tag team Mingo ya know. Also Laws arc reminds me to much of Nami. So I just want more cool Law.

Also there is the whole bleach front. Oh my god Toshiro is back! That's it for my manga ramble.

 **Next time:** **"You are a what?!" "Your enemy right now is a flamingo?" "What's a devil fruit?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3- Explanations, Siblings, and Doctors**

* * *

"So let me get this straight…I'm in another world."

"Yep." Zoro said as he cleaned his swords.

"This world is mostly oceans and islands. Also one area, which is the most dangerous area the grand line, where we are currently traveling because you guys are on an adventure."

"Basically." Franky stated as he continued to tinker with some random invention.

"You lot are a group of pirates who spend way too much time saving others or each other than ransacking villages and stealing, raping, and pillaging places like pirates are supposed to do."

"Yep." Luffy proved with a big grin.

"Some of you have 'magical' powers and can't swim cause of it."

"Yes." Chopper stated as he continued to look Ichigo over.

"And finally you're currently in an alliance with this guy." Ichigo points at Law. "And the guy you're planning on fighting but not really to get him to fight another guy who is more powerful by breaking up their alliance of sorts is a flamingo."

Everyone stared at him. At this point, after explaining everything to the new comer among multiple antics, a good 3 hours had passed.

Sanji looked up from cooking.

"Yeah pretty much except his name is Doflamingo he ain't actually a flamingo."

All Ichigo could do to process all this is to look at them all with a scowl on his face and an incredibly raised eyebrow that from the mere look screamed "are you fucking kidding me." He then proceeded to sigh and hit his head against the table he was sitting at.

"Why am I always surrounded by crazy events?" He mumbled into the table.

Law on the other hand was quiet enjoying this. He had actually started liking Ichigo half way through the explanation. The kid's reactions were just so you-all-are-all-crazy-but-I'm-not-going-to-mention-it-for-fear-of-my-life that Law couldn't stop himself from relating to the fact that the kid seemed so sane that it was refreshing.

Chopper had the moment Ichigo set his head down come over to see if he was alright. He was asking if Ichigo was alright and if anything hurt.

"So we told you about us…what about you?" Nami ventured to ask.

Ichigo raised his eyes with a sigh. He looked around the room to see everyone was looking at him. He then with another sigh and scowl sat up.

"My story probably is going to be as crazy as yours. But I rather not go into specifics so I'll run down things to the important parts. Kay?"

Upon everyone nodding and a few eagerly leaning forward he sat back with a thoughtful look on his face. He cocked his head to the side and seemed to think long and hard.

"Well let's start off with my world is split up into 4 different worlds." He held up one finger. "The human or as my friends state the living world. This world would be a representation of this world and is where I grew up." He held up another finger. "The second world is called soul society it is basically where you're supposed to go when you die." He held up a third finger. "Then there is Hueco Muendo which I guess you can say is limbo where souls that didn't move on quickly enough live and reside when they are not causing havoc."

At that comment he got a few strange looks and Nami had to slap a hand over Luffy's mouth to keep him from interrupting. Ichigo held up a fourth finger.

"Finally we have the last world which is hell. Now if you didn't realize the three ones I mentioned later deal with the afterlife. I am also sad to tell you that I have been to all 4 worlds even though I shouldn't have."

At this comment everyone stared at him in shock. Brook looked thoughtful.

"Did you eat a rebirth devil fruit?"

Ichigo gave Brook a strange look.

"Um…no…don't even know what a devil fruit is. Explain to me later. Anyway the reason I was able to travel to all the afterlives was because I am not completely human, well a normal human. My father was a citizen of the soul society, meaning he was dead, but he fell in love with a living woman and had me and a pair of twins. I am what you can call a hybrid. A living person with a soul that can leave my body."

Ichigo suddenly looked thought full.

"Actually I'm currently in my soul form which is weird. Apparently in this world I exist as a soul that you can see and touch. I say it like this cause in my world you can't see or interact with souls or ghost without special powers."

Law turned to Ichigo.

"So then what would you categorization be for yourself at the moment?"

"Well I would be a death god or soul reaper is the term, who had a living body, and is part Quincy and hollow."

"You are a what?" exclaimed Usopp as he ran to the other side of the room and gained a scowl from Ichigo.

"A soul reaper but no I don't fill the role of grim reaper if that's what you're wondering. The job is to lead already dead souls onto the afterlife or purify hollows so they can head onto the correct afterlife. I don't kill humans relax. Jeez."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he scowled at Usopp. Robin patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that Usopp is, how do you say it, a bite nervous when it comes to dangerous things or things he has no knowledge of."

"I see." Ichigo stated.

"Anyway basically there were multiple wars I accidently got caught up in and fought in because I knew they were happening and if no one did anything my world would have been destroyed. I may or may not go into more details. Not like it matters anymore. Juhbach probably already rewrote the world." Ichigo finished with a grumble under his breath. Luffy, Law, Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Zoro who were closed heard him but said nothing.

"So you are a samurai?" questioned Kinemon. Ichigo looked at him.

"Um soul reapers society is heavily based off of feudal time of my world were samurai were abundant so I guess you could say that….I did not ever get formal training though I was one of the strongest of the soul reapers."

Momosuke and Kinemon's eyes shined as they looked at him.

"If I am allowed to be so bold…." Momo started and continued upon a nod from Ichigo. "What are the names of your swords?"

Ichigo looked at them and scowled causing Momo to become confused. But Ichigo told them anyway.

"His name is Zangetsu it means 'Slaying Moon'."

"That's so cool." Momo declared excitedly.

"Wait what of the shorter blade you use?" Kinemon asked confused on why he did not name that one as well.

Ichigo seemed to freeze as if he wasn't there for a second he then let a small faint smile grace his lips as he looked down at the trench knife in his hands.

"He is also Zangetsu."

Law had noticed how Ichigo called his swords instead of it he called them he. So while the others looked at Ichigo in confusion Law looked at him with interest and curiosity. But before he could ask he was beat to the point.

"Wait isn't that the old man's name that we meet?" Luffy asked Ichigo looking confused.

Ichigo looked up sharply at Luffy. His eyes suddenly taking on a misted look before he shook it away.

"Sorry I forgot you meet them. Before I continue can I know which ones of you did?" He asked.

Law, Zoro, and Luffy held their hands up as the others looked on in confusion once more. Ichigo nodded at them.

"That is indeed the name of the man you meet. You see this is not a normal sword it is what is called a zanpaktou, a sword forged from my very own soul. Meaning the place you guys accidently went to and meet them was within my soul. It's called my inner world and it is where the spirits of my swords reside." Ichigo explained.

"So that topsy-turvy world with the tall buildings on their side is your inner mind basically." Law stated as he began to worry about his judgement of this man being sane. Ichigo nodded.

"Yes. As my swords are a forged form of them and me together so in essence I am Zangetsu and they are me." He continued his explanation.

Luffy raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ichigo questioned.

"What about the other one he called himself Shiro something or so on. Who's he?" Luffy ventured.

"He is the original Zangetsu but because of my heritage I also have the old man who led me to believe he was Zangetsu. So to me both of them are Zangetsu but Shiro decided that since he was me but my opposite he started calling himself Ogichi, my name backwards, Shirosaki. Best way to put it is, Shiro is my big tall sword and the old man is my trench knife."

For a bite more after this Ichigo had to continue explaining cause he was dealing with Luffy and we know how that goes. It ended with Luffy deciding Shiro, the old man, and Ichigo were a mysterious existence and so he wanted Ichigo to join his crew. Which gained him getting hit over the head by Nami, everyone groaning, and Ichigo giving him a confused look. He went to scratch his head and flinched away at the hard spikes he was met with.

"Um not to seem rude or anything but do you guys have a shower or bath I can use…my hair is kind of gross and the rest of me hasn't had a bath in a while too." Ichigo stated with a sheepish smile.

Ichigo was lead to the bathroom and ended up borrowing some of Law's clothes because as he stated they were the most normal clothes out of the bunch. Law agreed.

 **(1 hour later)**

Everyone was sitting around the deck when Ichigo emerged from the bathroom. It caused quite a state of shock to a few. You see he had been really dirty earlier to the point that blood was so caked into his hair that you couldn't tell his hair color. It was some muddy black brown color.

Now stepping out of the bathroom completely fresh they saw a different person. He had nice tanned skin that spoke volumes of long days in the sun exercising. But the big kicker was his hair. It was a flamboyant orange that was even more orange then Nami's own hair which a few exclaimed upon seeing it.

He wore a simple turtle neck sweat shirt and a pair of jeans that were slightly too long for him. He also wore his sandals from his original outfit because they luckily had survived the destruction of his clothes.

So he walked up to the group drying his hair with a scowl on his face. He ended up standing near Nami so people obviously ended up comparing them.

"Hey Nami! He looks enough like you with the hair that you could pass as siblings." Zoro proceeded to state and get hit over the head by Sanji which started them arguing and fighting.

Law looking around noticed both of Ichigo's swords were missing.

"Kuro-ya. Where did your swords go?" Law questioned.

It took Ichigo a second to realize Law was calling him Mr. Black.

"Um why are you calling me Kuro-ya?"

"It's from the first part of your last name. I wanted something simple to call you that marines wouldn't laugh at." Law stated. Ichigo thought on it a bit then nodded.

"Makes sense but please drop the ya part Law." Ichigo decided as he proceeded to call Law by his name which cause said person to blink then grin. He was quiet happy to finally hear his name after so long of being called Torao or Traffy-guy by the Strawhats.

"Noted. Anyway, back to my questions.."

"I left them in the dining room. Zangetsu is light for me but bulky so…I thought it would be easier to keep him in one place."

Then out of nowhere said sword came flying towards his head. Ichigo dodged agley to the side and caught it. He turned in the direction that it came from to glare at the person who threw his sword only to be meet by the sight of Shiro nonchalantly siting on the rail and smirking at him. His clothes matched Ichigo's but were white and black.

"Hey Kuuuuurrrroooo." Shiro taunted Ichigo. "Don't leave your sword laying around ya never know what antics I could a gotten up to. Also Lawsy boy good nickname I think I will be a keeping it for the king."

He smirked as Ichigo glared at him. Law's eyebrow twitched. Luffy looked excited.

"Hey hey! Look its Shiro!"

Shiro turned his smirk to Luffy as he hopped down to stand with everyone else.

"I told ya guys I would a be seeing ya later." He cackled out as he sauntered over to Ichigo.

"Why are you able to manifest?"

"Well Kuro Why are ya able to be seen. Its cause this a world is so abundant with spirit energy we are basically in our natural element even more then soul society. SO of course I am able to take on a form in this world just like ya in soul form have a body here. Also I'll be nice and help ya keep my form in a sealed state and also 'behave' if ya don't get angry and let me a run around like this."

A staring conversation went down and then Ichigo sighed.

"Fine."

Shiro let out a whoop and then clasped his hand around the hilt of the sword. It began to glow blue then was surrounded in a swirl of black and red. When the sword reappeared it was now in the shape of the katana which Ichigo's bankai was in after regaining it but now it had a sheath and could go at Ichigo's side next to the trench knife.

"There ya go Kuro." Shiro grinned at Ichigo.

"So cooooool!" exclaimed most of the ship.

Law stood off to the side now observing the new set of twins….or was it more like multiple personality disorder in the flesh. Well anyway things just kept getting interesting.

Zoro on the other hand was studying the swords and wondering if he could get one of them to spare with them.

Luffy was just thinking how cool his new nakama were and how he was hungry for meat.

The rest of the crew was just happy that the new arrivals turned out friendly and not a threat….yet.

 **(A few hours later)**

"So care to explain what a devil fruit is?" Ichigo questioned Law.

Law turned to his now apparently new companion. The kid had apparently latched onto him with the same idea of "Hey this guy isn't as crazy as the rest" that he had decided upon.

"A devil fruit is a fruit that upon being eaten the person gains a unique power but loses the ability to swim." He explained.

Ichigo gave him a you-are-serious look.

"Why would you do that when most of your world is water?"

"Well in most cases the pros out way the cons in it. Some though it the fruit without realizing what it is."

"What kind of an idiot eats something were they have no clue where it came from?"

Law, who had heard the story from Luffy by now, pointed at Luffy.

"You can't be serious."

"Afraid I am dead serious on this. In relation I don't think anyone would really eat a fruit to willingly become rubber."

"I see, well then what about you did you eat one?"

"Yes I did. I ate the ope ope no mi. meaning I am an operation or modification man which every way you want to look at it. It is a fruit that is better used by someone who is a doctor or has medical knowledge."

Ichigo turned his head to look at Law with admiration.

"So you are a doctor?"

"Yes I am."

Ichigo went quiet as he suddenly stared up at the sky.

"I had wanted to become a doctor you know." He turned to look Law in the eye.

"I wanted to go to college and become one like my dad and so many people I know. Being a doctor is one of the things I admire the most. After all there is so many times that if there wasn't someone with a healing ability or medical knowledge that I would have died a long time ago."

Law paused as he study Ichigo. There was unending determination in those eyes. A will to continue on no matter what and to help those he could. Law let a smirk that was almost a smile through.

"Do you still want to be a doctor?"

"Yes…"

"Then why don't you let Chopper and I teach you. After all you are stuck in this world might as well make the best of it, right?"

Ichigo turned to him in shock and seeing the serious look on Law's face, Ichigo smiled at him. Law saw the hope in those eyes but also remembered the pain that he saw during the episode when he was delirious. So out of character for him he reached out and ruffled Ichigo's spikes which were a lot more soft then he would of thought. He had apparently just signed up for having an apprentice and he had no qualms what so ever….at least for now.

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

 **Naïve:** There we have it. Ichigo learns about One Piece world and they learn a bite about the Bleach realm. Law starts regretting his thought process on if Ichigo is sane or not only to turn around and offer him an aid in becoming a doctor. How will Laws new responsibilities towards Ichigo pan out and has Ichigo gained a new friend. Also what's going to happen with Shiro running around.

 **Next Time:** **"You made me an outfit?" "Kuro this is so cool we look like bad**s." "Now then we will begin your studies on the human body." "Hey look Torao we are in the newspaper."**


End file.
